The project is directed toward a continuation of the Alcoholism Program of the Mobile Area Community Action Committee, which has been designed for the purpose of providing services to alcoholics, abusers of alcohol and their families within poverty areas of Mobile County. The project will continue the identification and mobilization of existing community resources to make them available and more accessible to the poor through a staff of Community Alcoholism Counselors. The project further endeavors to utilize these resources and bring them more directly to bear upon the problems of low income alcoholics and abusers of alcohol and their families. Outreach into the normal settings in which these people live, the delivery where possible, of services within these settings, will be tools utilized to effectively carry out the program. Continual training to enhance the competencies of the staff and continual evaluation in order to enhance the effectivenes of the program are a major thrust of the project. Staff has been recruited from target populations and priority has been given to those with successful experience in recovery from alcoholism and alcohol abuse. The same criteria will be used for any further program expansion or to fill any vacancies.